


A Just Punishment

by PowerofthePenName



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: When Justice gets bored and snarky, Lucifer puts them in their place.
Relationships: Lucifer/Justice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A Just Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so back with another. This one is for another fandom I haven't written for. Have a couple of demons in suits. Justice uses they/them as per request. Hopefully it came out. Enjoy!

"Ugh, I'm so boooorred." Justice whines, sitting on the desk in Lucifer's office. They sat off to the side, not directly in front, leaning back on their hands a bit. "I don't know how you do all that paperwork. I couldn't do it. I mean, you know, even if I could see."

"I didn't get to be where I am by forgoing the paperwork." Lucifer says as she writes. "Besides, this is hell after all, do you really expect the work to be pleasant? Because if you did, that would mean I wasn't doing my job correctly."

"You mean your job of telling other people what their jobs are?" Justice asks with a smirk. "Sitting in the big chair and telling other people what to do."

Lucifer pauses in writing and looks up at Justice. "Oh? Is that my job? Then perhaps, do you remember what your job is?"

"My job is being awesome. Just stand, or sit, here, being awesome, so nobody causes problems. If they do cause problems, then I take care of them. Cause, you know, I'm awesome like that."

"Your job, when not taking care of troublemakers, is to be respectable and professional. You are an emissary of hell, after all."

"Like Spider-man."

Lucifer glares at her. "I have told you before not to bring that up."

"Besides, look respectable for who? What, do you think some dude is gonna bust open the door and march in to hell? Who would be that stupid? Only people here are your servants." They say.

Lucifer sits back in her chair, putting her fingers together. "So, you're bored." She says. "And that's what is causing this disruption to my work and insult of my system?"

"Uh, what work am I disrupting? For all I know you could be writing down new pancake recipes."

"Well, perhaps I could find a way to alleviate the problem of your boredom. Then I could get back to my work." She slides her paper off to the side. "Come around here for a moment will you?"

Justice grins and hops off the desk, one hand trailing along the edge as she walks around until they're in the middle of the semi-circle, between Lucifer and the desk. They lean against it, facing her. "So, like this?"

"No, face the other way. Oh, and bend over." Lucifer says, the smirk on her face practically audible. "We'll see how much you complain about being bored now."

"Ohh, am I getting punished?" Justice grins, "And by the boss lady herself, I must have really messed up. I'm so scared." They hold their hands up at about shoulder height. "But orders are orders, I guess I have no choice but to comply." They turn around, putting their hands on the desk as they lean forward onto it. "Or perhaps you just wanted to check out my awesome ass?"

"No this is certainly a punishment. We'll see if you're still singing the same tune by the time I'm done with you." Lucifer stands up then, reaching forward. She presses one finger onto Justice's belt, which magically unfastens itself, and then grabs their pants, pulling them down, exposing a pair of red panties. She knew them to say HPJ on the front. "Wearing the undergarments I gave you, how nice."

"Oh, are they those ones? I couldn't tell. Just got whatever old rags." Justice says.

Lucifer quickly slaps her ass. "Now now, you shouldn't be insulting my gifts."

Justice sucks in air through their teeth. "Getting a bit rough, maybe this will be a punishment. If that's all though, then I'm sure I'll have plenty of boredom to complain about."

"Don't you worry, I have plenty more." She says as her hand rests on Justice's ass, then slides down between their legs, rubbing their slit through the fabric. "But if I just rush into it, there's no fun at all, and that wouldn't solve this little problem now would it?"

"Well if you're putting your hands there I'm certainly not complaining, but I guess that means you're not all that good at punishments."

"Well perhaps that's because this isn't the punishment. I'm just getting you prepared. Now how about you be quiet unless you're going to sing my praises."

Justice chuckles and lets out a small hum as Lucifer presses into their slit a bit firmer. "I'm supposed to be quiet? And here I was enjoying this little banter. Or can you not punish and chat at the same time? Cause I was hoping to enjoy more than the banter."

"If you're that eager, perhaps we can move this on then." Lucifer reaches down and grabs the now damp panties by the waist and yanks them down off their ass and down between their legs, exposing their bare ass and wet slit. Shen then undoes her own pants, pulling them down a bit, and out springs a bright red plastic piece, landing on Justice's ass.

"Is that...?" Justice asks, "Oh, now that is awesome."

"Yes, it is." Lucifer confirms as she moves the strap-on, rubbing the toy against Justice's lips, getting it slick with her arousal. "But I'm not sure if I should use it just yet. You haven't been listening, so I think maybe I should stretch this out a bit more." She presses it against their slit firmer, rubbing up and down over it. "A longer punishment is due."

"Here I am bent over with my pants down and I'm not listening?"

"Oh, absolutely not. After all, I told you to be quiet. If you keep disobeying I may have to resort to some alternative methods."

"Would those methods be fun?"

"Only for me." She says as she undoes her tie. She then knots it in the middle and leans in, pressing the strap hard against their slit and her breasts into their back as she reaches around. "Now open wide."

"Do you mean my legs or- mmf." Justice lets out as the knot of the tie is pushed into their mouth and it's tied behind the back of their head.

"There we are, nice and silent, as you should be." Lucifer says, patting their ass as she stands back up. "Now that you can't make any of those snide remarks..." With that she pulls her hips back and then pushes forward, thrusting the entire length of her toy into Justice's wet slit. Through the gag she could hear the shocked gasp and groan as Justice gripped the desk, and she chuckles. "Yes, this is where you belong, nice and quiet and taking it deep. You like when I do that? Well, let's do it again then."

She pulls back nearly all the way out, and then pushes back in hard and fast, causing Justice to grunt through the makeshift gag. Then again, and again. "Hmm, yes I believe I'm liking this, it's exactly how you should be. Bent over and gagged, taking this big tool of mine." She moves a finger, trailing it down their spine lightly. "You're much more useful as a body than as a bodyguard." She thrusts into her one more time. "And so easy to get into position, almost like this was your hope all along."

Pressing her hips forward she holds the strap all the way inside of Justice, and moves them in a small circle a few times to move it within them. As she does she can see Justice grip at the desk a bit. "Not even trying to speak now? I know it would be a futile effort, but I expected some mumbling. Perhaps you have learned your place, right here serving me." She pulls back and then snaps her hips forward to thrust into them again. "Now, a new order. You are not, under any circumstances, to finish without my permission. If you do so, well, you'll be getting a much bigger punishment. Understood?"

Justice grunts at the thrust and holds up one hand in thumbs up to show they understood. It wasn't like they could say it after all. Then at another thrust reaching deep inside of them they gasp as best they can as they grip the desk. It wouldn't be an easy order to follow though; Lucifer knew just where to push to get the most out of each thrust. Even already they were starting to breath a bit heavier.

"Hmm, I'm not sure this is enough though..." Lucifer says and reaches forward, running a finger down their spine. As she does the buttons on Justice's shirt pop open magically, as does their bra, which falls away as if through phasing through the desk itself, while the shirt stays behind. Lucifer reaches forward, grabbing one of Justice's horns and pulling back to make them stand up a bit just as she pushes back in, causing a groan around the makeshift gag. Her other hand reaches around as she pulls the shirt open and begins to grope Justice's breasts, pinching one nipple and smirking as she does. "Yes this is much better. You didn't need those anyway. After all, what's the point of hiding this fine body of yours when it's so much better being used by me?" She says into her ear.

She moves her hands away then and pushes Justice back down over the desk, keeping her hand on their back to hold them in place, nipples now hard against the wood of the desk, moving just a bit with each thrust, which came at a steady pace; fast and hard enough to work them up but just shy of what they'd need to ever get pushed over the edge. Which, of course, was exactly why Lucifer was doing it like that.

"And this, we don't need this." Lucifer pulls at the hair tie in Justice's hair, letting it down. "How am I supposed to get a good grip when it's all tied up like that? No, it's much better when I can do this." And she grabs a handful of hair, pulling back on it just as she gave a particularly hard thrust, causing Justice to moan around the gag as her head was pulled back. "Hmm, yes, so much better. See if you'd been making sounds like that from the beginning I might not have needed to gag you. Though, gag might not be the right word for it. I'm not even sure if an easy slut like you even has a gag reflex." She chuckles.

By now Justice was gasping through the tie, all of their weight on the desk as they laid on it, letting it support them, weak in the knees. Lucifer chuckles and reaches forward, pressing her chest, leaning in a bit to push the strap deep inside them and roll her hips a bit as she did. Grabbing the makeshift gag she unties it and lets it fall away, immediately hearing heavy breathing and a low moan. "There we go. Now, anything to say?" She asks and returns to thrusting into her at a decent pace, bending at the knees to roll her hips and press into just the right spots.

"Ahh, oh... fuck... oh hell..." Justice moans out and grips the edge of the desk.

"Is that all? Where's all that big talk from earlier?" Lucifer picks up the pace even more, leaning over to put her hands on the desk as well. "Could it be you've learned your lesson then? Do you still think all I do is sit around and give orders? I certainly do give orders, but don't you agree that I can take a much more hands on approach now?" She smirks, the response being a moan and some incoherent mumbling. Reaching up she grabs Justice's hair again, pulling back to lean over to her ear, earning a gasp as she does.

"Well?" She asks, her voice husky in her ear. "I expect an answer when I ask you a question."

"N... No. Unf..." Justice lets out.

"No what?" She asks. "No as an answer, or no you won't answer." She continues to increase the power in each thrust, though careful not to go too hard, she didn't want to break the desk after all.

"No you, agh," They gasp and grit their teeth as they groan. "You're not just bossy."

"Hmm, I suppose I can accept that. But, only if you say it right. You should address me properly. How about... Mistress?"

Justice grunts. "Mis... fuck... Mistress." They take deep, heavy breaths, breaking out in a slight sheen of sweat now.

"No no, you need to say it properly." She thrusts harder at the last word. "I'm sure you're getting close now. Better earn the right to end this punishment."

She was right too, Justice had already been pushed to the edge, mind spinning and barely recognizing what was being said. They were only barely managing to hold back from being pushed over the edge as Lucifer continued moving her hips, hands running up their back. "You're very, ah, good at, ngh, your job. Very... fuck, active. Not just, oh hell... Not just giving orders, agh, Mistress."

"There we are, that's much better. Now, I have a meeting soon so, unfortunately, I'm going to need to wrap this up. I suppose I could just stop now..." She smirks, "How does that sound?"

"No... please..." Justice says, gasping for air, they were so close.

"I like the sound of that. Keep going."

"Please... Mistress... Let me cum. Oh fucking hell, please." Their face laid against the wood which was, unfortunately, not cool against her hot, flushed face.

"Well, since you said please I suppose I can allow it. Now, be good and follow this next order," She leans in and whispers into their ear as she once again grabs her hair, putting her all into her hips. "Cum for me, slut."

Justice gasps and, a moment later, moans loudly as they clutch at the desk, obeying the oh so generous orders of their boss as they finish hard, tightening around the artificial shaft inside of them, arousal running down their legs as they cry out in pleasure. They can feel Lucifer slow down, but not stop, continuing their onslaught with the, very successful, intent of drawing it out, sending their mind reeling with nothing but the pleasure that was finally allowed to burst through and wash over them.

Eventually though it did come to an end and they lay there, weight entirely supported by the desk, face on it once more as Lucifer had let go of their hair. They continued to groan softly as Lucifer moved a bit before finally coming to a stop.

"There we are." Lucifer slowly pulls out, earning a shaky gasp from Justice. "Now, are you going to promise to behave for now?"

"Yes ma'am." They say without moving.

"So much for the big bad former high prosecutor." She chuckles. "Now, I'm going to need you to get up. I do have that meeting soon so, unless you want to get caught looking like a used toy, you'll need to get dressed. If you're into that though then by all means, feel free to stay as you are."

"I just need... a couple minutes." They say as they attempt to catch their breath. "And my bra."

"It's fine, you won't be needing that. You can do without. It will just get in the way later."

"Later?"

"Oh, did you think this was all?" She asks, reaching over to the desk for the half full wine glass, and then sitting back in the seat and taking a sip. "No, we're only stopping so I can conduct business. You'll get the rest of your punishment later. How that goes will be dependent on your behavior for the rest of the day. Understood?"

"Yeah, I gotcha." Justice finally manages to push themselves up from the desk with a groan. "What about the hair tie?"

"To the right of where you were laying." Lucifer says, snapping their fingers and removing the toy from her hips as a drawer opens, the strap-on floating over to it and dropping in as it closes. Her suit had suddenly fixed itself as well, now as immaculate as ever.

As she did Justice had pulled up their pants, fixing them, even if they were still wet from having been thoroughly 'punished'. It would be a bit uncomfortable, but that was likely intentional. They did up their shirt, and the tie, and reached for the desk, pressing their hand to it and sliding it over till they found the tie, and then did their hair. "Someone is coming." They say as they step to the side of the desk and lean against it for support, still a bit weak in the legs.

"Someone already did." Lucifer couldn't help but make the remark as she takes a sip. "But yes that will be my meeting. Now, be good won't you? Or I'll have to go much harder with my punishments."

With that the door open and Lucifer returned to her business. Throughout the meeting, and the rest of the day, Justice made a point to be good... Mostly. But not too good. Needless to say they received the rest of their very thorough punishment that night. Of course the chances of this actually improving Justice's manners was fairly low, but Lucifer didn't care; she was more than happy to dish out as much as Justice wanted to provoke. Which appeared to be quite a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Done and done. Hope you liked it. Want one of your own then contact me on ff.net or on Tumblr by the same name. Leave a comment please, and have a good night!


End file.
